Maka's Cousins
by DrakpionLulu
Summary: Maka got a letter from her cousins in Fiore. They said that they are coming to visit her and is staying for a week! But the question still remains... Who are Maka's cousins and what are their secrets that they are hiding from them? Temporary Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's Cousins… Chp 1!**

**Well this is my first crossover… And I can't wait for you people to read it! I wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed my other story, Grand Magic Games Rewrite. Also, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me! **

**Well this story is about Maka's cousins coming over to visit! But who are they?**

"Ahhhh…" Maka said as she went through the mail. There, was a letter from her cousins from Fiore! "OH! They sent me a letter? I wonder what they are doing now…"

"What's that?" a voice startled at the door startled Maka. She jumped up in surprise and shouted "MAKA CHOP!" banging a book on the person's head, leaving a book indentation in the head. "OW!" Soul shouted

"Sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Maka wailed back. "I was too busy wondering what my cousins are doing now!"

"YOU HAVE COUSINS!" Soul shouted.

"Yes." Maka said calmly. "They're coming tommorow!"

"WHY?! WHY TOMMOROW!" Soul screeched. "I need to tell the others!"

"Yeah, go tell Black-star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona and Kid. My cousins want to meet them." Maka said cheerfully.

At the basket ball court:

"I WIN!" Black-Star shouted boastfully. Then the gang saw Soul running up to them, and crashing into them.

"MAKA'S-COUSINS-ARE-COMING-TOMMOROW-AND-WANTS –TO-MEET-US!" Soul shouted all in one breath. Then Soul collapsed gasping for breath.

"WHAT!" all of the gang shouted while Kid was doing this…

"I wonder if Maka's cousins are symeterical…" Kid mused out loud.

"Uh… hello, mister?" a lady with blonde hair tied up in two pigtails, wearing a tight belly shirt with a vest and two sleeves on her arms, a mini skirt, with boots and stockings that go up go up to her knees and a belt that has a whip and a weird thing on it.

"Yes?" asked Soul.

"Do you know a girl named Maka Albarn?" another girl asked him. She had purple hair that went down to her knees but was tied up into a pony tail and had a shirt that was a belly shirt and had a sleeveless trench coat the was connected to the shirt and it ended at her knees, she also wore fingerless gloves that went to the elbow, knee high black combat boots and shorts that ended at the middle of her thigh.

"What do you people want with her?!" Soul cried out.

"Sheesh. Why can't we see our cousin?" the blond haired girl cried out.

"You're Maka's cousins?" the whole gang except for Crona cried out.

"Yeah! Natsu, Gray, Erza, Ash! We are going now! Come on!" the purple haired girl shouted to a _pink, PINK_ haired boy, a raven haired boy, a beautiful scarlet haired girl, and a navy blue haired boy.

"Just follow me," Soul said "Maka's at her apartment."

At Maka and Soul's apartment:

"MAKA! YOUR COUSINS CAME TODAY AND NOT TOMMOROW!" Soul shouted at the light brown haired girl.

"Oh!-"

**Sorry! I'll tell you Maka's cousins in the next chapter! Also rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka's Cousins Chp 2**

**Hey! I just saw how many views I got… and I got a total of… ****172 Views in Both of my stories I feel like that I'm gonna faint. Well, I WILL be updating Grand Magic Games Rewrite. Also I want to thank, ****MKTisAwesome and Lightningpanda for reviewing this story and encouraging me to continue this story. Also the purple haired girl is one of my OCCs I have in this story. If you read my other story, Grand Magic Games Rewrite, I have explained you she is and what is her SECONDARY MAGIC is. I still haven't explained what her power is.**

"Yasmine-nee! Lucy-nee!" Maka shouted childishly, and then tackling both of then to the floor.

Yasmine, the purple head moved to the side, so only Lucy, the blonde was tackled by the immature girl.

"Yasmine-nee, why are you so mean?" Maka said.

"I do not want to be tackled by a little girl and die, OK?" Yasmine answered in a cold voice. "But Maka, I got you some of my famous chocolate cake!"

"Really?! I really love your cakes!" Maka squealed grabbing onto a bag that held the cake inside of the box.

*Is this for real?!* Soul, Black-Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Kid thought.

"LOOK AT THAT ONEE-CHAN! HE IS WEARING NO PANTS AND SHIRT!" Patty said to Liz, while laughing her heart out and pointing to the ravened haired boy.

Gray, the raven-haired boy looked down. "Crap!" Then, Gray felt a menacing aura. *He's soooo dead…* Natsu, the pink haired boy, Yasmine, Lucy, and Ash, the navy blue haired boy thought.

"Hit the covers!" Lucy yelled hiding in Maka's room along with Natsu, and Ash.

"_Gray… PREPARE TO DIE!" _Erza, the scarlet haired girl screeched at Gray who was shivering along with the whole soul Eater gang. Soon they ran to Maka's room for safety.

"Erza, calm down." Yasmine said calmly. "And I'll buy you a HUGE strawberry cake!" At that Erza calmed down and Yasmine called out to them, "The coast is clear!"

Lucy walked out cautiously only to find Erza eating a big strawberry cake. Then she walked out of the room sighing in relief.

"Is this normal for you?" Tsubaki asked Lucy.

"Yea. You get used to it eventually. We usually calm Erza down by getting her strawberry cake. Erza never gets fat somehow…" Lucy replied back cheerfully.

"Oh… Your friends seem to be a rowdy and weird bunch." Kid said.

"Thanks, we are really famous back where we are living at." Yasmine said.

"What do YOU do for a living?" Soul asked

"Uhh… Lucy, Erza, and a bunch of our other friends, including me model for the magazine, called Sorcerer's Weekly." Yasmine said, answering Soul's question.

"Really!" Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Maka said fascinated.

"U-uhh. I-I d-don't w-what to do a-about this!" Crona wailed out.

"Oh, Maka, why don't you intro duce your friends to us, then Lucy and I will introduce ourselves and our friends." Yasmine said.

"I agree with Yasmine, Maka." Lucy added in.

"Okay, well, this Soul," Maka pointed to a white haired boy "Then this Black-Star," and then Black-Star Shouted "I'M A GOD! TOMMOROW, THERE WILL BE A HALO SHINING DOWN ON ME! YAHOO!" Everyone sweat dropped at Black-Star's shout.

"This is the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty." Maka said pointing to the two tall girls and they said a small "Hi."

"This is Tsubaki." Maka pointed to a tall black haired girl.

"Crona." Maka pointed to a pink haired unknown person who trembled at all of their looks at it. Crona squeaked a small "Hello…"

"Finally this is-" "YOU!" Ash screeched.

"EHHH! Ash you know him?" Yasmine asked.

"Yea-"

**Sorry, I'll update Grand Magic Games rewrite soon! I want you people out there too rate and review please! I'll update whenever I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka's Cousins Chapter 3**

**Hey! I want you people to know that I'll be updating story after story to keep track. I am so busy with many things, such as projects… I hate school sometimes. Well, this is chapter 3 of Maka's Cousins.**

"YOU!" Ash screeched at Kid, pointing an accusing finger at the Shigimani.

"Eh, you know this dude? Where did you meet him?" Yasmine asked Ash, tilting her head at her partner.

"I got lost and I asked him for directions and HE just huffed and walked away without helping me!" Ash said, death glaring at Kid.

"I did it because I didn't know you." Kid said calmly. "Besides, you aren't symmetrical at all."

"Ok!" Yasmine said cheerfully, blocking both of them, before they could kill each other. "MAKA CHOP!" two books came falling down onto Kid's and Ash's head. Soon both of them fell to the ground, with blood spurting out of their heads.

_Where did she…?_ Everyone thought. "Oh yeah, Lucy-nee? Did you ever have time to resonate with a weapon yet? Soul's my partner/weapon." Maka asked, bringing everyone out of their thoughts and bringing them back form the peanut galaxy.

"No. I never thought about it so far, Maka." Lucy replied, tilting her head in a cute way, making her boyfriend, Natsu chuckled at her cuteness. **(Yes they're dating, if you didn't read my other story, Grand Magic Games Rewrite, they're dating ever since the time skip, also this is after the GMG!) **Aww. I wanted to see how if you are capable of using weapons!" there was a whine from Maka.

"Can I borrow your beauty products?" Liz asked Yasmine.

"Uh… Sure?" was Yasmine's bewildered response.

"YES! Thank you so much!" Liz shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, Maka's friend, uhh… Tsubaki, was it?" Erza asked Tsubaki

"Yes, Erza, right?" she replied.

"Yes, also do you have any place where we can stay for they week, we'll be leaving next Thursday, Tsubaki?" Erza asked.

"You can stay at Black-star's and my place. We have a spacious house."

"Thank you Tsubaki!"

"Maka, we're going to Tsubaki's place for the week, is that ok with you?" Natsu asked, obviously overhearing their conversation his enhanced hearing. "You can spend everyday with us for the week. And I'm Natsu by the way, Lucy's boyfriend."

"I'm Gray," said the stripping man. "My girlfriend is currently at our home in Mangolia."

"Hey, I'm Ashton or Ash, I preferred if you called me that," The navy blue haired boy said. "Yasmine's my girlfriend." Then Ash just turned around to see his girlfriend say: "Let's go do some karaoke!"

"I agree. If they have strawberry cake." Erza said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"YAY!" Maka shouted.

"Let's go!" Lucy said and Natsu slung an arm around her. "Yea, let's go, we want one really good one not one of the crappy ones."

**The next chappie is the one with the karaoke. Please tell me who you want to sing in the next chapter! Please review or PM me who you want to song next! Also R n' R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maka's Cousins Chapter 3**

You people are so mean, making me choose who to sing… Any way… I decided anyway since you don't review me or PM me for whoever has accounts… I feel so neglected… So on with the story… Fairy Tail and Soul Eater doesn't belong to me… it belongs to Hiro Mashima and Atsushi Ōkubo…

"Ah, we're here!" Natsu said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and running off to the karaoke place. "I wanna sing first!" Lucy said, jumping, when they arrived at the room they wanted to sing. "Okay, first up is Lucy!" Yasmine cheered, saying that through the microphone. "Okay… I'll sing… um… OH! Open the Gate by Aya Hirano!" "Open! Door of tomorrow Yet future But it interminably far The key is in the hands of fate ... This!

Has been decided On rails I walked protrude Of anxiety and anticipation Leaving footprints

Looking at the sky White clouds I'm straight and flowing "Things to believe in yourself" It Michishirube

To meet with everyone I think I will become stronger I do not come true, not alone Yuku will wish to look for the brilliance of

Yuku journey continues While more than one by one I was so sad bosom Embrace the oath Door of Dreams! Open To where the aim Emblem will lead (sign) is I hope to shed light in the light

And a bundle of \ possible Possession, because I have (holder) No matter how dark darkness also Yuke face

I stumbled Beyond that you looked up We smile familiar It only becomes a healthy heart

I superimposed the feelings There is nothing scary And share the same miracle Bonds lead out When the door! Open In the infinite Trotting in magic (Magic) New world are moving

Time the stars twinkling Story spell softly If there is a sense in sorrow Since I have started to understand Open! Door of tomorrow Yet future But it interminably far The key is in the hands of fate ... This!"

(That song was a Japanese song that was translated into English and it is sung by Lucy's Japanese actor in the anime!) "Next up… Natsu!" "I'll be singing… Blaze Up by Kakihara Tetsuya…"

"As yet you still not give you my hand  
Into the distant shining sun  
Apart from friendliness

Until now I was alone  
See the changing of my power  
Where do you expect to hide?

Is just a little more  
But the problem child  
It's no problem  
Despite all that  
That's there no conclusion to a dream

Go All The Way!  
What if to smash down the barrier  
My dreams are burning violently  
Go All The Way!  
Always to protect everyone  
With this passionate fist  
Never going to stop  
Go All the Way!

Someone who just one person  
Life perhaps I should say your magic name  
That's attach to this body

There's no mistaken feelings  
To lose something important  
Is to understand the heart

By myself  
I will be ready  
I know  
I have tried it  
To remain with the future

Go All The Way!  
This wind will never turn its back on you  
Determine my dreams will not be defeated  
Go All The Way!  
To really believe  
This passionate fist  
Let's go forward  
Go All The Way!

Go All The Way!  
What if to smash down the barrier  
My dreams are burning violently  
Go All The Way!  
Always to protect everyone  
With this passionate fist  
Never going to stop  
Go All the Way…"

**(The singer, ****Kakihara Tetsuya is Natsu's Japanese actor in the anime!)**

"WOW!" Soul shouted. He didn't expect that Natsu was a great singer.

"Thanks." Natsu replied, bowing then sitting next to Lucy, flinging an arm around her and pecked her cheek.

"Uh… next… is Erza!"

"I'll be singing Wings of Liberty by Ohara Sayaka."

"AH through the chest of steel

Thoughts quench hot hot hot

AH emblem on the left arm is

Surviving evidence strongly strongly strongly tomorrow

Let's go along with fellow blue spilling precious smile

Spread wings of freedom always in the sky of the heart

Kill beyond space-time split Matoi sword gracefully in a torrential storm

Prayer Praise judge the darkness shining moment for the sake of justice we can fly

Fight! Fight proud!

Debris of tears pierce AH

Shadow of a distant memory Far Far Away

To look for sunken AH friend

Drop of water which fell running down running down the rain of grief

I will be together even on the day that spared fleeting crimson dusk

The flowers bloom in the sky of the heart always miracles

Embracing a lone bastion truth broke wiping the intense loneliness

Carrying the weight of love is the cry of the wandering life of his own force

Dive! Jump into throw fear!

Thrive on the challenges of what dream trembling black

Stand up

Always in the sky, causing wind courage of the heart

Avenge mighty elaborate Sekigan not dry in bright light

Save someone you love in the sky I hope to return for a companion to fly

You win! Won the day of freedom!"

**(The singer, Ohara Sayaka, is an amazing singer. I listened to Wings of Liberty and I totally loved it!"**

"Next is… Yasmine!"

"I'll be singing Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6!"

"I'm falling down into my shadow  
Grasping onto every breath  
As I await the Deadly night

So scary, but you can't give into this  
Fear of pumpkin carraiges  
'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes

See you in your dreams, yeah, baby  
Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you

Fairy blue  
It is only for you  
That I would crush the stars  
And put them on display  
Black Paper Moon  
If you really put your faith in me  
When you're lost, here I am  
"forever" with your soul  
Waiting here above you patiently,  
Just like the shining moon

A symbol rises to the surface  
Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within

Your destiny isn't so immutable  
Anything that you can dream  
Can also be the fate that you will have

Don't try to use deceit on me  
I will not break, I won't surrender

Fairy blue  
You are my everything  
The reason I go on  
In this captivity,  
Eternally  
If you raise your voice and call for me  
I will find you, my dear  
Wherever you may be  
And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse

There are times when noone believes in me and  
There are times where I feel like I'm degraded  
But even in those times your words always echo within  
My heart  
This is my promise

Fairy blue  
It is only for you that I would smash the stars  
And use them as a sign  
To guide you  
And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,  
I want you to look up

And Fairy blue  
You are my everything  
The reason that I live  
In sweet captivity so faithfully  
And I swear you'll never be alone  
When you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul

We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe…"

**(Tommy Heavenly6 is such a good singer… it's just to bad that many people English dubbed her songs…)**

"Next is…"

**Next chapter… more singing and confessions between the Soul Eater group?! Well, I have a poll on my profile that has the Soul Eater characters that you can vote to confess on the next chappie! That means that you get to choose which pair will confess in the next chappie! Also please rate and review! **


End file.
